Valerian
by yukiero
Summary: Hey guys this the sequel of Heartsease. I don't have a summary for this so this will do for now. I hope you will read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Here is the sequel of the story. Fufufuf… I hope you will also support this story. Please read and review. Thanks guys.

* * *

'So, wait…what kind of situation is this?!' Rin screamed inside her head.

A groan made the petite girl to look at the body lying on top of her. She can smell the hint of alcohol in every breath he makes.

'Just how much drinks did he take anyway?' this time its groan who groan. 'What is this some kind of comical drama where the guy got drunk and then kisses the girl? Like hell.'

"Smell good," murmured the drunken demon while nuzzling his nose against her neck.

'Someone help me,' Rin feels so hopeless right now. 'How did I end up in this situation?'

Oh yeah, it's because of that scheming female demon. Rin promised herself that after she gets away from her current situation she will never trust the older demon again.

A few moments ago….

"What?" Rin looked at the older demon with disbelief. "But I don't think he will be happy to see me."

"Don't worry dear," Inukimi smiled reassuring her. "He will be more than happy to see you besides you are only bringing those documents to him."

Rin looked at the pile of papers in front of her. Inukimi does have a point, what could happen anyway. The worst thing that could happened is being glared at that could freeze the mountains inself.

'Yeah, as if there could be worst than that,' Rin scoffed.

Oh how wrong she is after opening Sesshomaru's study and seeing a very drunk demon. To make it worst when she tried to help him up they both ended up falling together causing them in an awkward position.

"Smell good…Hmmm…" the sudden sound made Rin snapped and fumed in anger.

He's smells her like she some kind of food. Who wants to be sniffed at anyway?

"Wake up already," Rin said curtly while trying to shove him off. "You're damn heavy."

A soft groan signals that Sesshomaru is slowly coming back to his senses.

"Rin?" he groggily murmured.

"Good you're awake," Rin let out a sigh. "Get off me, you're heavy."

With hazy mind Sesshomaru tried to inspect their situation. Feeling self-conscious from his intense stare, Rin turned red.

"Don't try anything funny," Rin said with a warning. "Don't think I would let it slide 'cause you're drunk."

"Your ego never fails to amuse me," Sesshomaru replied while looking at the flushed girl under him. "If you think I'm going to kiss you then think again."

"Then good," Rin spat. "I don't want you dirtying my lips more than you already had. I want it clean when I kiss Shirou."

Sesshomaru can't help but growl after hearing that name from her mouth. How could she be thinking about that guy when he is the one hovering over her? It is him who is currently staring at her. Him who is thinking of kissing her and making her forget that poor excuse of a man. Okay, he sounded like a pervert but cut him some slack, he is drunk and his instinct is rile up that it's hard to control. Besides, she is his wife so saying someone else man's name while she is clearly his is a crime.

"Well," Rin glared at him. "Aren't you getting off?"

Oh, he is getting off alright after he gets what he wants from her. Sesshomaru smirked as he lowered his face towards her. This action cause the Rin looked alarmed.

'Good I'm affecting her,' Sesshomaru thought with a smug face.

"Hey what do you think are you doing?" a hint of nervousness in her voice. "You better stop now or-"

Soft and warm lips cut her off. She can smell his musky scent overpowering the smell of alcohol. Somehow the smell didn't disgust her but rather it made her melt into the kiss. He taste and smell minty cold but warm at the same time. The kiss ended after half a minute.

"Wha-" Rin can't process what just happened. "Why did you- I mean how?"

Sesshomaru just looked at her trying to form a coherent sentence. He can't help but admit in his drunken mind that she looked cute while she's stuttering all over the place. And the smug part of him was pleased that all of what he is seeing is all his. She belongs to him, his wife.

"My wife," his inner beast said in approval.

"When did I-" Rin stopped after seeing the said demon staggered and fell on the cold floor.

Seriously! What is this? Some kind of comedy drama?!

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So how was it? Please leave some reviews. Thanks. Until then, be' seeing ya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. What's up? Another update for this story, thanks for the reviews by the way. I'm also sorry about the mistakes I missed when I was checking it. I've been lacking some sleep lately so I hope you understand. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"My plan is working successfully," the female dog demon laughed behind her sleeves. "After this I can finally have my precious grandchildren."

"You are so sly Inukimi-sama," Kagura smiled slyly. "Making your son drunk; where did you get this wine anyway?"

"I have my ways," Inukimi proudly stated. "I also used that to my husband when he doesn't have time with me."

…

The next morning, Rin had been shooting daggers at Sesshomaru. The said demon was a bit confused of the reason why and been trying to ignore it while eating his breakfast. I mean they just woke lying on the floor but hey his white fluffy fur was underneath them serving as a cushion. So the possibility that she woke up having a back ache was unlikely, so why is she so piss off.

"Inukimi-sama," Kagura whispered to her mistress. "I think the plan didn't work."

"And here I thought that it would be effective," Inukimi click her tongue.

"Inukimi-sama, did you just click your tongue?" Kagura asked in disbelief.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's voice stopped the two from whispering. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Hmph," Rin whipped her head in an angry way. "I don't have anything to say to the likes of you."

"Fine," Sesshomaru said coolly not wanting to loss his patience early in the morning. "I'll be taking my leave."

Kagura followed suite to her boss giving a short glance towards the human girl. Seeing that the two disappeared, Rin also stood up earning the attention of the female demon.

"I'm full so," Rin informed the other. "I'm going back to my room."

Rin didn't dare looked at the other woman, fearing that she might see something in her eyes. Entering her room, she crushed on her bed. She can't help but think about what happened last night. When Sesshomaru asked her, she doesn't know how to answer. She didn't even understand her own feelings; why is she angry anyway? Is it because of the kiss? No, that doesn't feel right. She's not angry about the kiss and that troubled her a bit.

"Arghh!" Rin shouted out of frustration. "It's his entire fault for making me confused right now."

She still loves Shirou right? Even though he did left her at the day of their wedding but still she believe that there is an explainable reason about his action. She believes so, she knows Shirou and she believes in him.

…

When they arrived at his office, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Kagura.

"What is it sir?" Kagura asked her boss.

"Cut the act Kagura," Sesshomaru's toned was ice cold. "What did you put in my drink last night?"

"I don't know what you are talking about sir?" Kagura silently congratulated herself in her acting. "Other than the fact you asked me for something strong to drink last night, I don't know what you are asking from me."

Sesshomaru let out a silent sigh, seems like he can't get anything from her. Then that leads to…his mother. Truth be, told he is not bothered that they woke up from the floor; the thing that bothers him is that why Rin is so mad at him. They don't get along well but this morning she looks so furious. Sure, he remembers some pieces of it like Rin saying that taboo name. Just the mere thought of that name made him boiling in jealousy.

"What's my schedule for today?" Sesshomaru asked as he started walking away keeping his cool and leaving the topic hanging.

…

"Mai, did you get anything?" Kagome asked after she sat at the available seat in front of her friend.

"Nothing," Mai shook her head. "No one knows where he disappeared to."

"There is still no logical explanation why he disappeared during their wedding day," Kagome said as she bit her thumb nail. "We all know that he loves her so much, they were so in love that what happened sounds so impossible."

"I know," Mai looked down dejectedly. "It just doesn't' make sense. And knowing Rin, she won't stop until she finds him and hear what he had to say."

"I just hope it's an understandable explanation," Kagome nodded.

"Anyway, had you been in touch with Rin lately?" Mai asked.

"Oh, about that," Kagome sheepishly looked away. "I just asked Sesshomaru's younger brother about her situation."

"Oohh…" Mai looked at her teasingly. "Do I see flowers blooming around?"

"What are you saying?!" Kagome burst out. "We just became friends."

"Alright, alright," gesturing her hand in a calming manner. "I'm just teasing you."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'll be honest with you guys, this story is like the part of the novel where everything looks white and black. It would be boring and it's quite a challenge trying to make it a bit bright. The problem is that it only gets darker. Sigh~ Anyway hope I won't bore you. That's the last thing I would like to do or happening. Also I've been meaning to ask you guys if you also read my other stories and if you have any request. Request like a certain genre of a story. Tell me if you do, I want to challenge myself you see. Thanks guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Early this month I just watched the 'Train of Busan' (a Korean movie) and I spend a week or two to get over it. I really enjoyed the movie and I know that some of you had already watched it but in our country it was shown just this month. And just then I got over the movie my sister showed me another movie; 'Your Name' (Japanese animated movie) that is popular this month. I can't believe it; I watched it more than ten times last night. It just remind me of one of my favourite movie; 'Spirited Away'. Anyway, here an update. Hope you will like it.

* * *

Inuyasha knows that his brother is never the sunny kind of person or the kind of person that you can easily talk to. He also knows that he had been acting a bit odd these past few days. Like that day when his aura had been a kind of…light or for better word flowery. This continued for a couple of days making Inuyasha think that maybe having a wife change him. Then, just this morning his brother came in all moody; killing any person around him with a glare. What is wrong with him this time?

"Neh, Kagura," Inuyasha whispered when Kagura came out form his brother's office. "What's wrong with Sesshomaru?"

"Honestly I don't even know," Kagura answered but thought for a moment. "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha urge for her to continue. "Come on tell me. Don't leave me hanging."

Kagura thought for a moment. There is no harm in telling him is there? Deciding that maybe Inuyasha can do something about this little problem; she decided to spill.

"I see, so that's what happened," Inuyasha smirked. "I can tell that something really did happen inside those four walls."

'It must be something so important that it made Sesshomaru so angry,' Inuyasha thought. 'Damn, if only I could squeeze some details then I could rub it to his face.'

"Inuyasha," Kagura cut him off from his little world. "I hope you are not planning something evil. I believe that her mistress had already done enough damage."

"You're no fun Kagura," Inuyasha pouted. "Anyway better get back to work. His majesty is looking this way."

…

After lying on her bed for an hour, Rin decided that she must do something. She can't just sit around even though her so-called-husband told her not to go outside. Picking up her phone she dialled Mai's number. After a couple of rings she picked up.

"Hello," the other person greeted from the other line.

"Hello Mai," Rin answered back. "Where are you right now?"

"I just meet up with Kagome," Mai replied. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you," Rin requested. "Can we? I'll meet you up."

"Okay, I'm on a bus right now," Mai agreed. "I'll message you when I reach my stop."

After hanging up Rin prepared herself to go out. There are a lot of questions that are hanging inside her head. Added to that she just that one person she doesn't want to meet; Hakudoshi. More to that she still needto know where her fiancée went.

…

Inukimi is a bit conflicted at the moment. Her all perfect-fool-proof plan was a total failure, to think that those two would be a hard target. There must be some ways that could make them a little bit too friendly with each other.

'There must be some ways,' Inukimi thought as she looked by the window. Suddenly she noticed a flash of black hair running towards the lowest part of the wall. 'Where is she going?'

Seeing the young girl climbed the wall; many things entered the demon mistress mind, the possibility of running away or meeting a third party and any of sorts. Meeting a third party is not impossible considering that her son is ice cold then Rin might be out looking for someone who can warm her up.

"I won't accept such scenario to happen," Inukimi seethed. "Just when I saw a glimpse of hope in having my grandchildren."

Inukimi stood up, exited the room. She needs to stop her from looking someone else. Having her grandchildren would have been a lot easier if only her son had a romantic bone in him.

"Jaken!" she called. After a few minutes Jaken came tumbling down.

"What is it my lady?" Jaken bowed.

"Prepare a car," she sharply ordered.

The said little demon scrambled on his feet to follow her orders. Half an hour later Jaken is driving the fuming female dog demon tailing a car.

"Where are we going my lady?" Jaken asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Just follow that that car Jaken," Inukimi glared. 'I won't let anything stop of what I want to happen.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if it's short and also for the errors. I've been trying to write as much as possible while the ideas are still fresh. Besides after this there is a possibility that I won't be updating for a long time. But until then, see yah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. Been so long isn't it but the update is short. I'm not really sure if my readers have been really waiting but anyway here is an update. This update is just to let you know that I didn't abandon this story. Sorry for the wait guys.

* * *

"I'm sorry Rin-chan but we still don't have lead of where he could have gone," Mai said apologetically.

Rin shook her in dismissal. She knows her friends are doing everything they can.

"Neh, Mai," Rin looked at her friend. "Do you think he was having second thoughts?"

"Rin," Mai looked at her distressed friend.

"Maybe there is something that he doesn't like and took off," Rin reasoned out. "Maybe suddenly I became too plain to him that he lost interest?"

"Oh Rin," Mai took her friend's hand. "That would be so unlikely of him. You know him, if there is something that he doesn't like he tells you."

"I don't know Mai," Rin said with a tone full of dejection. "I don't know anymore."

…

That evening when Sesshomaru arrived he was relieved that Rin is nowhere in sight but the same time annoyed that she had successfully escape again. Well not much to worry about since the uproar in the media had calm down a bit. He still doesn't understand the reason of why she is angry this morning. He already knows that humans are simple, weak and fragile but them being so emotional is such a struggle for him to understand.

"My lord, your dinner is ready," Jaken informed his master.

Without a word Sesshomaru proceeded to fill his stomach to regain some of his depleted energy. Maybe a hot dinner would help him remember the things that he needs to remember.

…

Rin just hugged her legs tighter to preserve some of heat. Her mind is full of things that she can't arrange and examine them thoroughly and the cold evening air in the garden helps her stay calm. She can't help thinking about Shirou. Of why did he suddenly disappear. Where could he be and what he is doing now. Does he miss her or did he completely erase her from his mind? There is a big possibility that he run off with some girl but Mai was right. If there is something that bothers him he would tell her. He is not that kind of person that just run-off without saying goodbye. To top it all there is Sesshomaru. She can't understand of what to make of him. Then suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she can just guess who it is.

'Speak of the devil,' Rin almost rolled her eyes of how untimely his arrival is.

Even with the silence the atmosphere is not heavy between them. From this she can conclude that this person, oh wait demon she meant is not fond of talking. Well she doesn't mind since she doesn't feel like talking herself anyway. Maybe he will just leave when he gets bored.

'Okay this is getting awkward,' Rin thought to herself. 'He is just standing there like a statue.'

Rin wants him to leave. She wants to leave alone besides she already feels cold. She counts the seconds passed by and hopes that he is leaving anytime soon.

'Just leave already!' Rin screamed inside her head in frustration. 'I'm cold. I want to-Eh!'

Rin's eyes widen in shock when she feels something warm draped on her shoulder. Something soft and comfy that reminds her of a pillow. She glanced at the man behind her silently asking him why.

"You're cold," he answered understanding her silent question.

Rin didn't think more of it and just pull the warm material tighter. Inhaling the musky at the same time warm scent she let out a content smile. She feels calm as if everything is going to be okay. That she don't need to worry about anything anymore. She is safe. They stayed like that for half an hour in silence.

"You're tired," Sesshomaru suddenly pointed out. She only hummed in respond. "You need to rest."

Rin didn't answer but allow him to escort her inside. He didn't say anything; he didn't make any move in forcing her to open up to him. He respected her private space. She don't understand what she feel right now or how to react with the things going on right now and somehow Sesshomaru's silence gives her assurance that he is pressuring her.

"Thank you," she uttered in a soft voice. Sesshomaru just remain silent but Rin knows that he heard her.

As Rin lay on her bed that night with the soft fur wrap around her she feels appease and found her renewed strength. She might not know what is going to happen but she can feel that she is not going to be alone in facing the unknown.


End file.
